


Boda en Karmaland •°Loligel°•

by TheCrazyCat



Category: Karmaland4
Genre: M/M, Mangelito - Freeform, loligel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyCat/pseuds/TheCrazyCat
Summary: "Solo por ti.""Solo por ti, estoy apunto de tirarme la soga al cuello y saltar con la fe de morir en tus brazos.""Por ti."
Relationships: Mangelits/Lolito
Kudos: 1





	1. Cásate conmigo

La primera vez, tu no eras tú y yo, no era yo.

Eras alguien perdido en la inmensidad de un bosque tenebroso lleno de recuerdos siniestros, lágrimas secas difíciles de ocultar, esa aura sombría y sonrisa marchita que llamaron mi atención cuando fuiste tan valiente para acercarte a mí.

-Mangel, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ahora, _"¿quiénes somos?"_ Eres tan distinto. _"¿Dónde está mi Lolito?"_ Me llena de orgullo verte vestir ese traje y empuñar la espada, _"¿cuándo dejaste de necesitar de mí?"_ Esa sonrisa bella adornando tus delicadas facciones mostrando tus heridas con orgullo.

-...

En ese entonces posiblemente hubiese dicho "sí" muerto de la risa, y tú quizás, solo fingirías bromear conmigo, y luego te irías herido por mis acciones.

-...¿Mangel?

Pero, todo es tan distinto ahora, _"¿te amo? ¿Te quiero? ¿Quiero llorar de la felicidad y lanzarme a tus brazos? ¿O prefiero irme? ¿Deseo quedarme?"_ Ya no somos iguales, lo sabes, lo sé, ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora? Solo soy capaz de arrodillarme contigo y verte, ese par de bellas piedras de jade iluminarse con la esperanza de un "sí" de mi parte.

-Sí.

Tal vez, _sí quiero casarme contigo._

Solo tal vez, _te amo._

_"¿Por qué no arriesgarme contigo?"_

-¡Mi niña me haces él hombre más feliz del mundo!

Sí soy capaz de hacerte sonreír, _"¿por qué negarte ese anhelo?" Aún si ya no me necesitas más y estás obsesionado conmigo, "¿qué importa sino es amor?"_ Estoy orgulloso de ver tus manos limpias por primera vez, portar ese elegante traje y ver ese par de bellas gemas brillar finalmente con claridad iluminadas reflejar la más sincera de mis sonrisas.

-Y tú a mi, mí niño.

~°~

Conocí lo más oscuro de ti.

Se los alcances de tu locura, los viví de cerca y en muy raras, casi escasas ocasiones fui tu desquite aunque no al punto de hacerme querer huir de tu lado, " _me gustaría que fuesen solo una pesadilla, pero son recuerdos."_ Las cicatrices están. Pero, sucedieron hace tanto que a veces es difícil adivinar la razón   
de su existencia en mi piel.

Y así, se que tú igual tienes cicatrices por mí culpa.

Te herí, _nos herimos._

Hay palabras que siempre han querido decirte, pero nunca logré decirlas por culpa del asfixiante nudo en mi garganta.

Existieron deslices, _"¿cuáles_ _?"_ Eso es lo único que sabemos perfectamente sin necesidad de decirlo, y aún así, estamos aquí tomados de la mano viendo el ocaso desde la playa artificial de tu hogar.

Un poco cliché, ¿no lo crees?

-Estoy ansioso por casarme contigo, mi niña.

-Yo... - _"ni siquiera estoy seguro de casarme contigo, "¿es realmente necesario hacerlo?"_ Hace mucho tiempo me dejaste en claro, yo soy únicamente tuyo y tú, mío. _"¿Por qué besarse frente a personas que posiblemente se nieguen a lo nuestro podía cambiar ese hecho?"_ **Oh...**

Ahora lo entiendo.

-...- Una sonrisa tensa completo mi frase.

_"Quieres dejar en claro nuestra relación frente a sus ojos."_

-Siempre intenté decírtelo...- _"¿Lolito?"_ \- No importa cuánto daño pudiste haberme hecho, ni las mentiras, ni las promesas rotas; nada que pudiste haberme hecho, yo te amo, sea o no, una obsesión... Te amo y sí cambié, lo hice por ti, solo por ti.

_"Solo por ti."_

" _Solo por ti, estoy apunto de tirarme la soga al cuello y saltar con la fe de morir en tus brazos."_

_"Por ti."_

-Yo igual cambié por tu culpa, Lolito. - Confesé finalmente sin sentirme precisamente emocionado por decírtelo.

Ya soy el mismo hombre con el que empezaste está travesía, Lolito ¿aún no eres capaz de notarlo? Esos cambios sutiles,   
que poco a poco se vuelven más difíciles de ocultar. _"¿A caso los papeles se cambiaron?"_ No, esto pasaría sí o sí, con o sin Lolito.

-Lo sé, y lo siento por eso. - Te disculpaste apenado desviando tu mirada al anillo en mi mano.

_"Ésto acabará mal, pero aún tengo esperanzas por ti."_

-Y necesito agradecerte por seguir a mí lado. -Dije realmente agradecido por esa maldita obsesión que unió nuestros caminos.

_"¿Dónde estaría ahora sino lo hubiese conocido?"_ Posiblemente peor, o mejor según la perspectiva de mis amigos más cercanos.

-Yo no puedo decirte que te amo, no sería correcto decírtelo sin sentirlo. - Solté por fin, esa única verdad difícil de cambiar y baje la cabeza para ver nuestras manos entre lazadas mientras pequeñas lágrimas volvían mi vista borrosa. - Más te prometo hacer mi esfuerzo por enamorarme de ti.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza hundiéndome en mi lugar aguardando alguna respuesta a mis palabras, _"¿seguirías deseando casarte conmigo después de mis palabras?"_ No te culparía, Dioses me siento tan horrible por haberte ilusionado y luego romperte el corazón de una manera tan baja.

_**"¿Quién se casarías con alguien qué ni siquiera está seguro de corresponderle?"** _

-Gracias...- Dijiste conteniendo la euforia que sentías por mis palabras.

-Gracias por darme está oportunidad. - Agregaste limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por tus mejillas sonrojadas. - ¡Haré hasta lo impensable porque finalmente aceptes tu amor por mí!

-Te daré la mejor boda, cantará tu cantante favorito, habrá dragones que vuelen el cielo, serviremos tus platillos favoritos, ¡no reparé en gastos por ti! ¡Solo lo mejor para mí niña! ¡Y quién se atreva arruinarla no tendré compasión en matarlo, mi niña!

Cierto, tú nunca me dejarías librarme tan fácil de ti.

_Gracias, Lolito._

_"Sí morir es la única manera de sacarte de mí vida..._   
_Lo haría solo para verte desafiar a los Dioses y obligarme a permanecer en este mundo contigo."_


	2. Boda en Karmaland

Mangel miró la Iglesia de Karmaland arder bajo la lluvia de lava volver ceniza el sagrado recinto desatando la ira de los Dioses del servidor.

-Dios mío, Lolito ¡¿qué has hecho cabrón?! - Exclamó alterado él andaluz sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

El pueblo de Karmaland ardía bajo la ira de los Dioses quiénes intentaban acabar con la destrucción que la querida mascota de su prometido desataba con golpes contundentes de su hacha en el suelo haciéndola temblar. Una peligrosa cantidad de dragones sobrevolaban así como en el suelo atacando a los pueblerinos a siniestra sin dejar a nadie vivo. Las crudas imágenes que vieron sus ojos fueron suficientes para sentirse enfermo y culpable de cierta manera por sentirse dichoso de haberse presentado con una armadura encantada en lugar del skin de traje blanco que planeaba usar.

-¡Mi niña finalmente estás aquí! -Lolito salió de las cenizas de la Iglesia portando una armadura de diamante y arrastrando por el suelo él cuerpo agonizante de Rubius.

-¡Mangel tienes que huir de este loco! - Rubius intentó zafarse de su agarré y salvar a su amigo. - ¡Está loco Mangel!

Mangel frunció su ceño al ver cómo su prometido arrojaba a su mejor amigo cómo si fuese simple madera y sin dudar se acercó auxiliar a su amigo.

-Rubius...

-¡Mangel! - Rubius se aferró a él viéndolo con ojos llorosos podía sentir el dolor gritar en ellos. - ¡Mato a los todos Mangel! N-no entiendo cómo lo hizo, Mangel pero... Vegetta, Auron...¡Ninguno pudo revivir y...!

Mangel se arrodilló a la altura de Rubius y acunó su rostro con sus manos tratando de calmarlo. Él andaluz ofreció una cálida sonrisa a su mejor amigo de esas que solían tranquilizarlo luego de esas cacerías nocturnas donde más de un susto al noruego acojonaba pero ahora solo se sentía inseguro y el suave toque de las manos frías de su amigo conseguían a alterar más sus nervios.

-Rubius tranquilo Lolito no acabaría tan fácil con nuestros amigos después de todo es nuestra boda, ¿cierto mi amor?   
Mi Lolito no es imbécil para hacerme enfadar en el día más importante de mi vida. - Dijo apretando ligeramente sus dientes en una sonrisa amenazante hacía él pelirrojo.

Lolito asintió sumisamente acercándose hacía su prometido para ofrecerle una mano y ayudarle a reincorporarse disfrutando de manera silenciosa el rostro pálido de Rubius quién miró a la pareja compartir un beso cariñoso entre amantes un contraste difícil de creer ante la psicopatía fría de Lolito y el rechazo que Mangel se empeñaba en mostrar hacía la cercanía efusiva del mismo hombre quién ante los ojos de los Dioses era hombre muerto.

-Lo siento, Rubius. - Se disculpó apenado Mangel de empuñar su espada contra su amigo y dejarle el resto a Lolito.

Lolito se aseguró de mantener al resto del grupo heroico fuera del plano terrenal y darles la privacidad suficiente para disfrutar de su luna de miel en la zona prohibida.


End file.
